1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for changing a length or position of a support surface of seats and/or couches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern, mass-produced upholstery furniture pieces such as seats and/or couches have backrests with a constant height. Therefore, they do not provide an appropriate support for short persons. For tall persons, the height of the seat backrests often is too short. The leg support for tall persons is also inadequate, and a tall person cannot properly bend his/her legs because a short distance between the seat and a floor surface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a mechanism for changing the position of the support surface(s), e.g., of the seating surface, in such a way that the position of at least one of associated support surfaces, which are smoothly combined with each other, can be easily arbitrary changed.